


I Suffer For You

by thedorkyastra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from the Signless/Sufferer's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Suffer For You

I am shackled  
By hot iron pacts  
And chained to my death  
By Forgiveness

You cause My Love  
My Best Friend  
My Mother  
Pain

My cherry red blood drips with forgiveness  
As I can hear high blood profanities  
Curse me for doing right  
For showing Alternia their wrongs

I am shackled  
By hot iron pacts  
And chained to my death  
By Forgiveness


End file.
